Rizion
by KaiganTaiyo
Summary: CH 6 UP TOMORROW=11/1/03 Tomoyo discovers she has her own powers. Those that were inherited by her soul, one that once belonged to someone named Sana Kousei. But as powerful as she was, Tomoyo cannot remember why her powers were to be reawakened.
1. Rizion

She woke to a strange room, filled with dusted antiques and a faded carpet **__**

Rizion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This starts off the story and the whole thing is a dream(just to let you know). 

[ ]= author added for effect

* *= direct thoughts, or dream speaking

" "=speaking

~~**~~ = change of scene or POV

~~^**^~~ = End of chapter

[A/N: I never have, never will, and don't now own Card Captor Sakura and co. or the Sakura story.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke to a strange room, filled with dusted antiques and a faded carpet. The whole atmosphere was stuffy, humid, thick. 

Yellowed lace was laid over a four-poster bed that looked like it had been rolled down a hill before being set up in this place. 

She got up, slowly, careful not to make too much noise. She feared if she did something might break or someone [or something??] might hear her. 

There was an odd feeling hanging in the back of her mind. As though she'd been there, smelled the dank air, felt the humidity, walked these hallways. And she kept walking, down a grand set of staircases, past an ornate grandfather clock. The face looked faded, almost like... a face... 

Many statues lined the walls, gargoyles, witch-looking hunchbacks, and even splendid woodcarvings of unicorns and dragons that seemed to look straight at you as you wandered past them. 

Her long dark hair flowed behind her, her feet and gown swept up dust that looked centuries old. 

She kept walking. 

She didn't know where she was walking to, but her feet lead the way. 

She reached a set of French doors, leading to a wonderful garden. Or one that would have been wonderful, had it been tended to. She could make out several rose bushes that had seemed to overtake some smaller, dandelions and peonies. 

Ivy had grown up and over the garden wall, so much so that you wouldn't even notice the wall if not for the door at the far end. 

Several obviously once splendid marble fountains were dark and chipped. The water below, cloudy and green. 

The paths that once led between the gardens and the fountain were grown over with ivy and weeds. 

She made her way to the door. It too looked old, faded, and lonely. The chipping paint was a faded maroon, the brass handle was loose in its socket, but as she turned it the latch moved. She had to push against the door with all her might, for the hinges were rusted and had plants growing through and around them. 

The door flew opened to a room with the same musty, humid feel of the house, which she had long since lost sight of. There wasn't much there, a small table and a few ragged chairs sitting in the corner. 

But right in the middle of the room, something glinted into her eyes. She held her hand between the object and her face, and slowly walked towards whatever it was that was sitting on the floor. She walked to the other side of it and saw an elaborate golden frame. 

It was fairly large, large enough to hold the girl's entirety. In the middle and surrounding the frame were millions of shards of glass. It looked like a huge mirror was simply dropped on the floor and left for an eternity. 

She gazed into the many slivers of glass. She saw her reflection; it was distorted, broken. 

All of a sudden the pieces of mirror melted and looked like quicksilver. They flowed together in the middle of the empty frame in tiny rivulets. The mirror became whole again [A/N: yea yea I know that sounds like the Matrix. It just popped into my head]. For a second her reflection was normal. Then it started to waiver and change. 

As the mirror surface stabilized, a young girl, about 16 appeared. She was crying, yelling, but no sound issued from the mirror. The sad scene played out in front of Tomoyo's eyes. The young girl was looking towards the edge of the frame. There seemed to be a conversation going on between the young girl and whoever. 

Tomoyo could sense there was someone or something outside the frame of Rizion 

*Assuming that was the name of the mysterious mirror* she thought.   
*That's what it says. * 

It was there, written on the bottom of the frame in bold, flowing letters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^*******^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:

Ahh.. the first chapter done. I uploaded it again to add in some things. Sorry if this confuses you people. The first version of this chapter was different. I wasn't very coordinated when I started writing this, so some things contradicted each other.

Anyways…

Stay tuned for the next chapter…

**__**

Taiyo and the Strange Mirror


	2. Taiyo and the Strange Mirror

Tomoyo kept watching the scene, saddened by the tears of the young girl **__**

Taiyo and the Strange Mirror

Tomoyo kept watching the scene, saddened by the tears of the young girl. She wanted to do something. At least find out what she was crying about. She reached out…tried to touch the glass, but her hand sunk through it. 

"AH!"

She pulled her hand back, thoroughly surprised. *Mirrors aren't supposed to do that…are they? * She reached back towards the glass, or was it even glass? She ran her fingers across the surface, creating many ripples that faded off towards the frame. Then she pushed her whole hand inside. *It's so cold! * She stepped back, fear on her face. 

"What am I doing? I have no idea what this is…but that girl looks so sad… Wait. This is a dream right? I can't get hurt."

With that fact set in her mind she slowly walked up to the shimmering glass…. and walked into the past. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From when she was all the way into the glass to when she realized she'd stopped moving, was a big blur in her mind. Bright flashes of light and faces of people she knew from somewhere flashed past her. She was in a tunnel-like space, with many twists, turns, drops, and climbs. The tunnel itself looked iridescent, very smooth, and elliptical. And if that wasn't enough to shock her, then what happened when she came out of the tunnel would.

There was the girl. Standing there in a white silk dressing robe. On the sleeve ends and hem were embroidered She had shoulder length, brown hair that was wavy like the ocean. Her sad blue eyes were almond shaped. She looked tired and weak, as though she had been awake for days. 

*Kouei…* she spoke in an almost 'misty' voice. [A/N: Kouei = descendant (I think)]

*Me…? * she mouthed pointing to herself in disbelief.

*Yes. You must revive Taiyo* 

*Who is Taiyo? *

*Taiyo is your link to the past.*

*Wait, where? How will I find her? *

*She is expecting you, all you have to do is start searching for her, * her words became impatient, and she sounded almost frightened. *She will explain everything to you. But now you must return to your world. They are coming. *

Then the scene became misty. A wet wind blew in fog with the smell of rain. She tried to run towards the girl but the fog seemed to grab at her heels. She couldn't see more the a few inches in front of her, and stumbled on the grass till she fell, face first, into nothing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Tomoyo sat bolt upright in bed. Panting, she frantically surveyed the room. She was back in the guestroom, in bed. She was damp *That must be because of the fog. But wasn't it a dream? * 

She sat up and walked over to the tall windows in her room. They looked out into the garden, the same one in her dreams…but the garden of the present looked newer. Tended to. 

She looked at the clock on the nightstand. 

5:30 AM. 

Her mother would be awake by now. Probably sitting in bed typing away on her laptop while talking to someone on the phone. That seemed to be her normal situation. Sometimes Tomoyo wondered whether her mother could ever think about anything but work and Sakura. Most of the time she didn't mind, but there were times when she wished her mother would sit down and just talk to her.

"Why am I here anyway? I could have stayed at home like I normally do."

[~!@#~~FLASHBACK~~#@!~][1]

****

*Sigh* "I can't believe that school's over already!" pouted Sakura.

*Poor Sakura* thought Tomoyo. *We're all gonna miss Li-kun*

"When does Li-kun go back to Hong Kong?"

"In two days."

"We should do something together!"

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, I don't think both Li and I could make it. I mean he has to finish packing all his stuff. And I told Touya I was going to visit him in Retani tomorrow."

"Oh…"

"I'm really sorry Tomoyo. I didn't know that Li was leaving when I planned it with Touya. You know with all his jobs, he's kinda busy."

"That's ok," she said failing to hide her disappointment.

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

"No, it's really ok. I think my mother is going on a trip to an old family estate, I might as well go along."

~Bing Bong~ [A/N: That's the school bell]

"'Bye Tomoyo," Sakura said regretfully. 

"'Bye Sakura." 

[~!@#~~END][1] [][2]FLASHBACK~~#@!~

"Oh yea," she said dejectedly. [A/N: *sniff* Poor Tomoyo.]

Tomoyo went over to her armoire and shuffled around the dresses and sweaters. She found a pair of jean shorts and a blue Chinese top (like the one in the Movie 1) and got dressed. [A/N: not her normal attire]

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she walked solemnly down the vast hallways of the family estate. 

She walked down the double staircase to the main floor, then out one of the back doors into the garden. She was curious to see if Rizion would be in the same place it was in her dreams. She saw the fountain, splendid, white, shining. The pond was a clear blue with lily pads and water lilies floating on the surface. She saw a spot of purple in the pond out of the corner of her eyes, but when she turned to look it was gone. She kept walking till she reached the wall. It was the only thing that had the same appearance in her dream as in the real world. The whole thing was covered in ivy and morning glory. The door looked like it had been painted recently; it was shiny and bright. The handle was new; another thing that looked like it had changed recently. It was brass, with a flowery design on the twist handle. She twisted the handle, pushed open the door (this time without trouble), and walked inside.

Rizion wasn't there. Its shattered bits of mirror weren't lying on the floor in front of her. She looked around the whole room. No mirror. A table and two chairs, but no mirror.

*It has to be here somewhere. *

She finally looked at the room itself. It almost looked like a gardening shed, but it was bigger. Much bigger. About the size of small house. She could see two doors on the wall facing her, and two windows on either side of her, filling the room with light. 

*I wonder what this was before. It's not an obvious place to spot. *

She wandered over to the door on the right first. Inside was a small library, about six bookcases. They were each six feet high, about three and a half feet wide, and a foot deep. But the funny thing is they were all different colors. One was yellow; one was blue-green, like the ocean. The one next to that was silvery-white, almost iridescent. There was a deep red one, a pale blue one, and the last one was a solemn black.

Then she walked over to the door on the left, and opened the door to find a small bedroom. There was a twin-sized bed with a white and blue quilt covering it in the far corner of the room. An armoire was pushed up against the wall next to door, and a vanity was sitting to her left. She felt discouraged, and sat down on the bed. The bed was soft and inviting, and she had woken up at 5:30 in the morning. She flopped down and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her dream continued in almost the same place. She was standing in the middle of the fog (which had turned a soft indigo color) that had enveloped her before she was brought back to the real world. 

*Indigo fog… that is certainly odd. *

But she kept walking, looking for…something. After walking for who knows how long the fog suddenly vanished and she found herself at the door in the wall again. But this time, the door had the new shiny paint on it. She ran up to the door and rushed in. Everything was the same as in the real world. The table and two chairs were still sitting in the front room. She ran to the library door and opened it to find the same six bookcases. Then she ran into the 'bedroom,' to find the vanity floating 4 feet in the air and glowing a reddish color. Then she realized that it wasn't a vanity at all. It was Rizion sitting on a small desk. Some how it was smaller then in her first dream, only about 2 feet high and a foot across. She walked over to it and plucked it out of the air. 

She saw her reflection in it. She looked frightened, with a hint of excitement in her face. She thought those two thoughts were contradictory…but it quickly started to change, like it did in the first dream. Waves moved off to the side of the frame and a new picture appeared. The face that appeared shocked Tomoyo so much that she almost dropped the mirror. It was of an indigo colored lizard. And then…

*I am Taiyo. *

*YOU'RE Taiyo. I expected a furry creature, sort of like Kero I guess…. *

*Furry?!?! *

*There's nothing wrong with you. In fact you're quite gorgeous. * 

*Why thank you. I do try to keep my appearance in tip-top shape. *

*But that's not why you are here is it? *

*No of course not. First order of business… WAKE UP!! *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wha..." Tomoyo woke up bleary eyed and confused.

"I was wondering when you would wake up…" said a small voice near her feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes:

Ahh.. another chapter done… I've already started on chapter 3 so it should be out soon. Don't expect me to come out with chapters this quickly normally. I've kinda been avoiding my homework lately…~grins sheepishly~ Anyways!! How do you like Taiyo?? My friend/editor seems to like her. But there's yet another character the be introduced…who will it be now? And like I said Eriol should show up in the next chapter (or maybe the one after… this story could take a while). 

Please write me reviews or any suggestions. I thought chapter two was hard, but chapter three is going to be a mess.

Well you'll just have ta wait for the next chapter. Lost of stuff will be explained then. 

The next chapter…

**__**

the Magic of Sana

   [1]: mailto:~!@
   [2]: mailto:FLASHBACK~~



	3. Sana's Magic

"You're Taiyo…right

= side notes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Sana's Magic

"You're Taiyo…right?"

"Of course. Who else would I be, the Fairy Tooth Lizard?"

Tomoyo looked hurt, "I'm sorry, it's just that my dreams don't NORMALLY come true…"

"No, it's ok. After being closed in a mirror for several hundred years, anything will get on your nerves."

"You were inside the mirror??"

"Where did you think I was?"

"Well… after I saw your image in the mirror, I though it might have been you I saw back in the pond."

"That was me! I was wonderin' if you'd see me…uh…what's your name?"

"Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo-chan? Too long…Moyo-chan?"

"Sure.."

"Ok. So ya see, Sana's mirror can see anywhere with a reflection. I was watching you."

"By the way…who is Sana?"

"She didn't tell you??"

"Who didn't?"

"Didn't you talk to Sana in your dream?"

"That was Sana?"

"Yea. Again, who else would she have been?"

"I don't know…"

"Well anyways…"

~RING!!~

"Oh hold on..." said Tomoyo as she reached over her bed for the phone, which was threatening to fall off the table.

"Moshi Moshi."

Konnichiwa Tomoyo, replied a deep and serious voice.

"Ohayo Eriol-kun! How have you been?"

I've been well, thank you.

"Who's that?" questioned Taiyo eagerly.

"It's Eriol," shot Tomoyo with a tone of joy in her voice.

"Who's Eriol??" she said giving Tomoyo a grin. 

"Ano..Eriol…have you heard of Sana Kousei?"

Yes. Why do you ask?

"Well I found this mirror and well… I think I met her in a dream."

What did she say?

"She said I had to revive Taiyo. I think she was going to say more, but she cut off quickly. I think she said *…You must return to your world. They are coming. *"

Taiyo? Oh yes! Her sentinel. Sana used to go everywhere with her, he said, quickly changing the subject. 

"H-h-how did you know about Taiyo?"

Let's just say Sana and I were close friends.

There was a slight pause. Neither knew what to say to the last comment. Tomoyo. We need to talk. There are things that I need to talk to you about. About Sana…and Clow. I'm not sure why she would talk to you in a dream, though.

"I'll be going home in two days. We can talk then… by the way… how did you know my room number here?"

Uh…*mutter* *mutter* as though making sure she wouldn't hear.

"What Eriol-kun?"

I asked Sakura-chan…

"Remind me to thank Sakura-chan when I get home."

Why? he said, slightly confused.

"I just missed everyone. And we haven't really talked much in the last year either."

Eriol blushed on the other end of the phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted… 

Sana created her own type of magic, sorta like Clow; but she made her powers…uh… different," continued Taiyo.

"For one thing her magic takes the form of colored balls of light. It's really quite interesting. But, each color denotes the original elemental power. Also, most people harnessed the power of the actual elements. Sana harnessed her power from the natural representations of the elements. Therefore they also possessed some powers of the natural things."

"For light she took the power of the sun, which appears yellow and orange from a humans perspective. It has powers of speed as well as light because light can travel faster then anything."

"The wind has no color. It is without any pigment. Or does it have all pigments? Just like a tornado is the color of the objects inside it, being carried by it. It can also control water and fire."

"Darkness could only be one color. Black, in other words, the absence of light and pigments. It is normally associated with depression and death, but Sana saw it from another point-of-view. It was a place to build from. Where there was darkness, light could change it, from a blank drawing board to a beautiful design."

"Sana's water magic was generally given a bluish-greenalmost turquoise, the color of the ocean's waters. But she mostly used her water magic to water her garden," Taiyo said as she smiled sheepishly.

"But even to me, Taiyo, guardian of the lights, this match was confusing. One of Sana's more powerful spells was 'Blue Inferno,' ya know, as in blue fire. Anyways! Known to few scientists of the time was that at its hottest temperature, fire burned a blue-white color. So her Fire magic was especially strong, it almost rivaled the Firey.

Sana studied many subjects in her spare time: chemistry, physics, language, astronomy, astrology, etc. She kept a library full of books divided by element. She was one of the most powerful and most learned sorceresses of her time. She was 3rd after Clow, but she never felt the need for a power struggle. Especially not with Clow…"

"Tomoyo!" came a voice from the hall.

"Oh no! It's my mother. Hide!"

"Where!?!?"

Tomoyo frantically searched the room for the best hiding place. 

Then promptly flung Taiyo into a pile of fabric. Just in time too, at that second Sonomi Daidouji walked right into Tomoyo's room. 

"Tomoyo, I've been calling you for 10 minutes! What have you been doing?"

"A friend called me."

A disbelieving look crossed Sonomi's face.

"Hai. Lunch is ready."

"Alright. I need to finish one of Sakura's costumes. I'll be down in about 15 minutes."

That answer seemed to satisfy her mother. As she turned around to leave the room, Sonomi added, "Lunch will be out on the patio. I thought we could talk like a mother and daughter for once."

Tomoyo's face lit up.

"I'll be down soon!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where were we?" said Taiyo, from beneath the great layers of cloth that she was so hastily thrown under.

Tomoyo jumped a little. "Something about Sana's magic."

"That's right! You know what's behind the magic. Now let's try some."

"Me? Do magic?"

"Well…ya."

"I don't have any magic though."

"What do you mean!? Of course you do! You **are** San's reincarnation."

"I AM?!?"

"I thought you knew that!!"

"I didn't!! Wait! If I have magic, why hasn't anyone found out? Especially me!"

"If you weren't aware of it nobody else would be either."

"I still don't understand," complained Tomoyo.

"Apparently you have **no** remembrance of you past life as Sana. I'd thought with Sana as powerful as she was and in her position she would have chosen to keep her memories with her spirit."

"Why didn't she?"

"I don't know!" *The only thing possible is … No, I don't even want to think of that as a possibility.* Taiyo wasn't sure what had happened to her former mistress, and somehow she wasn't sure she wanted to know. *What many never realized was that Sana's magic was first created by her soul, your soul Moyo-chan. Now, the magic in your soul is stronger. With you being around Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura so often, your will created your own magic, in addition to Sana's. You have unknowingly begun creating a Spell Forme that might someday rival Sakura's and Clow's. *

Tomoyo silently worked on another one of Sakura's outfits, while Taiyo sat, deep in thought.

*Your most powerful magic comes from somewhere more powerful then the elements, or light an' dark. When you felt love, anticipation, loneliness, fear…any strong feeling, you pour more of your soul into your magic. *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kousei – posterity, future life, life to come, fixed star, correction, justice and fairness (it means many other things but those are why I picked it.)

Author's Note:

I can't believe it another chapter written in less then a week! It's a miracle. Seriously though. I should be working on more important things…like my geometry homework…*Sigh*

I hope you liked Chapter 3. I didn't know how people would react to a whole chapter that was almost COMPLETELY a conversation. Please R+R(read and review)!!

Taiyo is becoming more and more my favorite character of the series. My friend/editor Mizuri likes her too. I actually created the character of Sana before I started the series. When it all started The first chapter was supposed to be the whole story (yes that's a very short story.) Sana was supposed to be the one walking around. But then I got writing more and Tomoyo because a better character to put there. 

__

What is it that Eriol wants to tell Tomoyo? Why couldn't he talk to her over the phone? Why did Sana's memories get separated from her soul? And more over… Where are her memories? Find out in the next chapter…

**_Meetings & Confessions_**


	4. Meetings & Confessions

2 Days Later…… **__**

Meetings & Confessions 

Ahh… stupid me forgot to put this on the other chapters but I figured I would do that so it's in the summary.

[A/N: I don't now, have never, and will never *sniff* own Sakura and co. and the Sakura story.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

*Your most powerful magic comes from somewhere more powerful then the elements, or light and dark. When you felt love, anticipation, loneliness, fear…any strong feeling, you pour more of your soul into your magic. *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 Days Later……

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura, Eriol, Kero, and Spinel were all waiting for Tomoyo in Penguin Park. It was 1:15 and the sun was shinning brightly down on the cast. Everyone was wearing shorts and t-shirts; Sakura in pink, Eriol in dark blue, and Tomoyo in indigo. 

"Ohayo, minna! So what did you want to talk to me about Eriol-kun?"

"Well, I'd rather talk about it later," he whispered to her. She blushed.

"Hn."

"How was your trip, Tomoyo-chan?" said Eriol towards to rest of the group.

"It was great. The house is an old family estate with lovely gardens and fountains. They gave me many ideas for Sakura's costumes," she said with a wicked smile across her face. Sakura face-faulted, Eriol, Suppi, and Kero sweat-dropped. "And I met someone very interesting."

"Who is it? Is it a guy?" burst out Sakura. Eriol looked shocked.

"No, she is a friend."

Tomyo's…[~~!@#~~FLASHBACK~~#@!~~][1]

Taiyo saw a VHS tape lying on the desk in Tomoyo's room and asked what it was. Tomoyo put it simply. She stuck the tape in her VCR and pressed play. Taiyo was immediately hooked. She sat and watched it for hours.

"I wanna meet those two, Moyo-chan," she said ecstatically pointing to two floating stuffed-animal looking beings on the screen.

"Who? You mean Kero and Spinel?"

"The two bear looking ones? Yea. They sound like my kinda people," she commented as a thought bubble appeared above her head with cupcakes and pudding floating around.

Tomoyo promptly popped the bubble.

"Sigh"

[~~!@#~~END][1] [][2]FLASHBACK~~#@!~~

"This is Taiyou. My sentinel."

"Hoe. She looks like a lizard version of Kero and Suppi. Minus the wings."

Then Taiyo saw Spinel and Kero floating in the air. She suddenly got a serious look on her face and a dull ball of white light surrounded her. When it faded, the group saw that she had willed her own set of wings into being. [A/N: She has wings, but she hides them like Yue does.] They were like a miniature set of dragon wings [she is a lizard after all], and white, almost iridescent, the color of Sana Wind magic. 

"That's better," Taiyo commented.

Jaws dropped. Kero and Suppi quickly regained their composure and flew over to Taiyo.

"Hiya! I'm Kero, and the dull one, here, is Suppi-chan."

"Who?" said Suppi rather confused.

"You, stupid." 

"I can tell you guys get along real well…" Taiyo said in an offhand voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the introductions, Taiyo, Kero, and Suppi flew into the huge tree that the others had set their picnic up under. Every now and then one of the three would swoop down and steal a piece of food.

Tomoyo fidgeted a bit, she wanted to ask Eriol about what he said on the phone. *There are things that Taiyo cannot explain to you about Sana…and Clow. I wonder what that was all about…. *

Sakura felt very confused about the whole situation. *Tomoyo has her own powers? And a guardian? Sorry… 'sentinel'. Is this how she was able to sense Clow Cards? *

"So tell us what happened!" she shouted impatiently.

Tomoyo then relayed everything that had happened: from the dream, to the door in the wall, to her discovery of Taiyo (who, at the mention of her name yelled "What?" and nearly fell out of the tree).

Then Eriol decided it was the time for a little explanation…

"Tomoyo… What do you know about Sana's life?"

"Not much. Just that she was a learned scholar, controller and creator of the Lights, and that something happened to her."

"I suppose I should explain some things then. Sana and I were very close. Almost like a brother and sister for a while. I first taught her magic when she was 5. It was a simple water spell, for watering her gardens. It was a lot like Li's water spell, using a paper charm and a magic power source. I didn't realize she had so much power till I caught her performing the spell with just her power."

"What does that mean?" asked Tomoyo.

"You know that Sakura uses her Star Wand and the power of the Stars to control the Sakura Cards, and although they are merely physical representations of her own magic power, she still relies on them. It essentially means she had more power then Sakura does."

Silence.

"Remember she was only 5 at the time and having that kind of power was extraordinary. It had taken me two years to get to that level, it took her two months." He paused to push up his glasses, which had slipped down his nose. It was hot enough out to make even the young sorcerer sweat. "After that I decided to teach her, it would not only help her learn more magic, but it would also give her better control over the power hidden inside her." He sat quietly for a few moments so that everyone could take in the information. Then spoke again, "Have any of you heard of the Legend of the Winged and the Dark."

Again Taiyo nearly falls out of the tree.

"What about the legend?!"

"It says that there is one who will bring darkness to the world, she is the winged one, the one loved by all, and the most beautiful. And the only one who can stop her is the Dark One," Eriol's tone of voice had turned very serious and pained.

Tomoyo could feel the "bad story" vibes coming from Eriol's voice. 

"Why does this sound like it's going to have a bad ending?" 

"Maybe because it does…" replied Taiyo sadly.

Eriol quietly cleared his throat, and then began the tale…

"The Legend of the Winged and the Dark is a sad tale of olden times. Only few have heard of it, as it is only passed down in magical families. It is a warning that says…

'There is one who walks the earth that will bring the eternal sadness. They will be a she, and she will be the Winged one. There is only one who can stop her from spreading the darkness, the Dark one, and though he is a dark person he must stop her.' "

Tomoyo, always a caring person, tried to put reason into the story. To justify the sacrifice. "That doesn't sound like a horrible thing. If she is the Winged one she must not bring Eternal Sadness. She must realize that she will endanger everyone." 

"That's not the sad part…" continued a sullen Taiyo.

"No, it is not. 

'The Winged one will not be a simple person who lives a simple life. She will be the most beautiful and the most trusted. The Dark one will know her. But no one will know of her powers until it is too late.' The Dark one…" he paused. "The Dark one has the hardest task," 

"What?" Tomoyo shouted impatiently. She was almost in tears, as though she knew what was going to happen.

Eriol frowned and then continued, "He will be a man of no love. He will scorn love, pretend he doesn't need it. But the Winged one will be the most perfect in his eyes, the most beautiful. He will love her. And he will not be able to kill the one he loves.' "

"Wait, then won't the Winged one bring darkness to the world?"

"She did yes. Many fear it is time for the legend to fulfill itself again."

"What happened to the darkness? You said that the Dark one couldn't kill the Winged one."

"The darkness came and covered the world, for a while. But even pure darkness will not last. It took a few hundred years for the darkness to be lifted, and then the world prospered once more. The darkness was almost like the Judgement Day of the Bible."

Tomoyo had a hard time dealing with all this sad stuff. She quickly dried her eyes with a handkerchief. "But what does this have to do with Sana and Clow?"

"Sana was the Winged one… And Clow was the Dark one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes:

For all you writers out there:

Don't you just HATE writer's block? I certainly do. This chapter was so hard. I did it in many small bits. Writing a paragraph at a time. And then I found things that sounded stupid. It's FRUSTRATING. O well. I will try to work more on this now that school is out.

I suddenly decided that after writing three chapters, I really need to figure out what's going to happen in this story. Yes, I had NO plot set up. Stupid me. (^_^*) That's why this took so long to come out. I went back and started writing notes for the rest of the story. 

In addition to this story to work on, I've been trying (note the "trying") to draw character sketches and room shoots. AHH!! School sucks. At least it's over now. Thank god. 

Ok so this was supposed to go in this chapter. I swear it will go in the next one…

__

What happened to Sana's memories? How will Tomoyo get them back? And what IS this connection with Clow and Sana?

Find out in the next chapter…

****

Memories Returned

   [1]: mailto:~~!@
   [2]: mailto:FLASHBACK~~



	5. Memories Returned?

Memories Returned **__**

Memories Returned

__

"Sana was the Winged one… And Clow was the Dark one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clow was…the Dark one…and Sana was…the Winged one…"

Tomoyo said for the thirteenth time.

"Yes," Eriol replied again.

"Clow…was the Dark one…That means he loved her. But if he didn't kill her what happened to them?"

"When the powers of the Winged one were revived, Sana's mind was taken over by the Force of her Powers. The Force of her Powers is the consciousness of the power, almost like a parasite. She fled from her estate, Sunstep, and set up a "fortress" in the North."

"Didn't Clow go after her? Or try to stop her?"

"Of course he did. It didn't do much good though, her former self was buried deep within her soul. The Force of her Powers sent her dark powers around the world. All of her powers. They set the world plunging down into a dark age."

"Dark age… You don't mean the Dark Ages do you?"

"How did you think the isolated specimen of bubonic plague spread from one small country to the rest of Europe? Then, when Europe began to regain its footing, those that survived decided that they were the strong ones, that they should conquer those who were less civilized. They traveled across the oceans and took over the peoples of the America's. That was still part of the Darkness. Everyone was in turn affected. And once all her powers were released she returned to her normal self. She returned to her home at Sunstep, where Clow and Sana spent the remainder of the Darkness essentially imprisoned. They were able to partially shield themselves from the Darkness with a magic force field.

Clow continued to teach Sana to control her magic, and Sana kept creating more spells. They stayed hidden from the non-magic eye for centuries (Many magic users live longer and can prolong their lives. Although none can completely escape death.). Till most of the darkness had lifted, then they went out and tried to live in the new society. 

Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Suppi, and Taiyo all converged at Alkanette, Tomoyo's family's estate, to think of ways to find Sana/Tomoyo's memories. 

~~~~$#!~~~FLASHBACK~~~!#$ ~~~~

Tomoyo asked if they wanted to go with her back to the estate, which happened to be Sunstep, only now it was called Alkanette. She suggested that Eriol and Sakura take a look at Rizion and the estate. 

"Maybe there was a hidden clue I couldn't see."

To this Eriol comments, "Say, Sakura would you see if Syaoran would come along? He has had a lot of training on many types of magic. He may be extremely helpful."

Sakura's eyes lit up, then the look faded, 

"Something wrong?"

"I don't think Li would want to come right back to Japan. I mean he left only two weeks ago…" she trailed off. She never really knew what he felt for her. [A/N: He didn't get a chance to tell her he loved her for this story. Just about everything else is the same.] Sometimes she thought he liked her and other times he seemed so cold and distant. Despite all that, she couldn't help feeling complete bliss around him. She loved him. She just was afraid it would ruin their wonderful friendship if he didn't love her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol sat in a thoughtful state, looking at Sakura. *She still doesn't know. Does she? Well I'll just have to get Syaoran to tell her HIS feelings. *

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind the trip if you were going Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said to break the thought filled silence.

Sakura, still thinking of Syaoran, had a thought bubble floating above her head. The pale green and very fluffy cloud had a picture of Syaoran wearing his traditional Li family robes, minus the hat. His unruly auburn hair and shining amber eyes were present and almost glowing. His usual scowl…was replaced with a gentle smile. The one he saves for Sakura. Sakura's eyes shimmered with joy, a starry look across her face. 

What she didn't realize was that everyone was looking at her, even Tomoyo who had had her camera fixed on Sakura since they'd set foot in her room. When she finally realized everyone was staring at her, she blushed a deep red and whispered, "What were we talking about?"

Everyone giggled.

$#!~~~END FLASHBACK~~~!#$

Tomoyo wasn't sure why everybody wanted to help her. Her memories weren't that important. Were they? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol, Sakura, Suppi, and Kero were off in another part of the room, "discussing the plan."

"What do you mean 'you think she's the one'!" yelled a flustered Kero. Several hands rushed out to cover his mouth.

They all looked indiscreetly at Tomoyo, who was sitting with Taiyo and Rizion. 

She hadn't seemed to notice the outburst. 

"I mean I think she is the Winged one," came the soft reply.

"Eriol, we have no proof. We don't know that she fits all of the prophecies and we also don't know who the Dark one is," countered Sakura.

There was obviously a lot more to accomplish. Things like finding out who the Dark one and Winged one are. And there were some mysterious things that happened in Tomoyo's past life that everyone wanted to know about. And, maybe more importantly, why they happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first order of business was for Tomoyo to find her lost memories. But no one had any idea where to start. Taiyo kept pointing her figurative finger at Rizion. She thought that it might have had something to do with the whole mess they were in, seeing as it was able to sustain her magically beating on it. Eriol quietly agreed, whereas the rest of the company was more interested in the mirror itself. While Taiyo continued ranting and raving about the mirror being very mysterious, Tomoyo turned Rizion over in her hands. It was the first time she had really looked at it. 

The frame was made out of a honey colored, grainy wood and had many carved, curving lines, like vines, twirling around. The glass wasn't a perfect rectangle, the bottom was curved up towards the top. The word "Rizion" was carved in a swirly script on the border below the mirror. The words were filled with silver inlets. On the back, at the bottom, there was something carved simply into the frame. It said, 

"J'ai brillé par le passé, Je brillerai encore bientôt." *

Tomoyo thought for a moment, she somehow knew what it meant. She didn't know the language, couldn't even recognize it, but somewhere in her memories she had seen that phrase…

She flipped back into the real world, when Taiyo flew up and yelled in her ear.

"HEELLOOO!!"

Then Taiyo taught her a technique for using the mirror. Remember that ability to see anywhere with a reflection? Well, it also reads fortunes (like the Clow Cards only it shows objects and people). 

She asks it for any clue to finding her memories.

"Where do I find Sana's memories?"

The mirror glimmered a reddish tint like it had in her second dream, a sign appeared in the middle of the glass. It was of a crescent moon on the left side of a sun, creating a complete circle. Inside of the sun was a heart, and to the right of the sun you could see the rays of light shooting off. The sign flashed brightly, and then sent a beam of red light into her heart, causing her to faint…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^**^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*"I shined once, I will shine again soon."

Author's Notes:

Ahh… that was a bad cliff hanger. O well. I'll get better I swear!

I know there hasn't been much E&T but I'll get around to it when I get the plot developed a little more. I tried to make the characters as normal as possible. But they will be changed soon. Mwahahahahaha!!! *ahem* 

I'm probably not going to have the next chapter out anytime soon. I'm sorry to all those who actually read this. I'll get it up as soon as I can.

And domo domo arigatou to all of you who reviewed. It makes me wanna write more. So keep reviewing please!

__

What was that weird beam of light and what did it do to Tomoyo!?! Eriol thinks he knows, but no one will know till she wakes up…

Stay tuned for the next chapter…

(I'm not sure what it's called. You have to wait. Hehehe….)


	6. Rizion Rafleta and the Pendant of Fury

The mirror glimmered a reddish tint like it had in her second dream, a sign appeared in the middle of the glass **__**

Rizion Ralfeta – "The Shiner of Light"

The mirror glimmered a reddish tint like it had in her second dream, a sign appeared in the middle of the glass. It was of a crescent moon on the left side of a sun, creating a complete circle. Inside of the sun was a heart, and to the right of the sun you could see the rays of light shooting off. The sign flashed brightly, and then sent a beam of red light into her heart, causing her to faint…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo fell backwards, but everyone had been crowding around her so she fell into several pairs of hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol was the first to recover from the initial shock of seeing red light shooting out of a mysterious mirror knocking their friend unconscious. He picked up the slender Tomoyo and carried her over to the bed, laid her down gently and then turned to the mirror. 

The anger on his face did not portray his inner rage, but his better judgement quieted the fire in his mind, and he tried to think rationally. 

*Better wait till she wakes up… if she does. *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo opened her eyes to dozens of scenes at once, all projected into the sky above her. They mingled into each other and over each other, hurting her eyes and making no sense. The sound was so loud and there were so many different voices that her ears were burning, ringing. The pictures changed too quickly to make out anything. Once she thought she saw a young boy playing with a ball, another appeared to be a woman in a kitchen. But nothing that made any sense to her.

Then, it stopped.

Suddenly the void she'd landed in became just that. A void. No noise, no light, no definite walls, there was only the floor she was sitting on which she could not see anyway. Everything seemed far away and yet close at the same time. Then a bright light started shining far away to her right. It looked like a star, incandescent, bright white in a black night sky. 

Tomoyo crawled across the vast ebony expanse. The light began to grow larger and larger till it enveloped her entire body, blinding her eyes, and yet she still moved forward. Towards whatever created the Light that surrounded her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol-tachi had formed a circle around Tomoyo, who was lying on the bed as though she was simply asleep. Eriol and Suppi were on her right side, Sakura and Kero were on the left, and Taiyo was sitting quietly at her feet. The very forlorn looking group sat in silence, not knowing what to say. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tomoyo opened her eyes again, the bright light had dimmed, though only slightly. She squinted, attempting to see through the opaque scene. In front of her was a very young woman dressed in a white robe; her wavy brown hair loosely tied back with a white ribbon. Her soft features gave her a motherly look, one of caring and understanding. A soothing look. Tomoyo's anxiety and fear fled from her as the lights continued to dim till Tomoyo could see the expansive floodlight that was pointed in her direction. 

The room was empty except for two white metal chairs and a matching table. 

The woman gestured to them and Tomoyo quietly obeyed. They both turned to walk to the table, and it was then that Tomoyo noticed the nearly transparent white wings that sprouted from the woman's back. 

"Am I in heaven? Are you an angel?"

Her companion's face remained neutral, yet empathic. 

Once both were seated the unnamed one looked at Tomoyo, and her expression changed. Almost as if she were asking permission to do something. She raised her left hand, palm facing Tomoyo, and gave a questioning expression. 

*I get the feeling I'm already dead, so what harm can she do to me? *

She nodded her head in agreement. 

The hand reached across the table to rest in midair a few inches from Tomoyo's forehead. A look of concentration covered the woman's face, and her palm began to glow a red iridescent color, it became almost transparent. 

*The feeling from her hand. It feels the same as Rizion did right before I fell unconscious. *

The light collected into an elliptical sphere of light that floated between her hand and Tomoyo's face. Then it became a beam of light, shot between hand and face. Tomoyo's mind was filled with the same pictures and sounds as before. There were too many to comprehend at once, together they were blaringly loud and horribly bright in her eyes. It went on for a minute, then ten minutes, and then an hour. The images never seemed to stop. It was a constant picture show that told the story of the woman's life. 

Her mind ached; there was so much information flowing into her subconscious at one time, overwhelming her senses to the bursting point. Her head fell to the table with a resounding * Thump! * as she fell unconscious. 

The spectacle lessened, and soon stopped. The woman held her hand in the air for a minute, then let it drop to her side. She looked at Tomoyo with a look of complete motherly love, and then, in a flash of light, disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two hours, and still no sign of Tomoyo reviving, Eriol picked her up and carried her to the house. He walked up to her room, and set her down carefully on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and then walked out into the hallway.

Sakura and Kero were worried greatly for their long-time friend. They had no idea what had taken place. But the bright light emanating from the mirror's surface could only have been magic. They had both felt a heartbeat of magic from the mirror, but it had been so faint that they hadn't feared it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol was pensive, sitting in a chair with his chin rested upon one hand, which was in turn resting on the dining room table. 

* How could this have happened? Why did it happen? Is this soul cursed to lead the one it loves to a dark path? *

He forced his mind to search his past life's memories for any helpful hint to what might have happened to Tomoyo. His highly trained mind flip from memory to memory, till he found one pertaining to Rizion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting across the fairly expansive table from him, was Sakura. Her face held a worried and sympathetic look.

* He must really care about her. I've never seen him so nervous. *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He replayed the scene in the theater of his mind…

Clow and Sana were walking through a marketplace. It looked to be sometime in the early Middle Ages. They were happily chatting about an incident involving Taiyo falling into the pond. Being made fun of tended to make Taiyo unsociable, so she spent a lot of the time sitting in Sana's bag.

Brightly painted dolls, dazzling jewelry that caught the sun's eye, dresses made in every color known to the artist's eye, all were laid out before them. 

They walked into a small, dark shop that smelled of roses and mint. Multi-colored Persian rugs covered the floors, and dark pine green-paint covered the cold walls. The oil lamps had dark red covers that turned the confined space a blood red. Mirrors, frames, and mysterious artwork lined the walls and crowded the corners. 

Sana walked close to the wall, touching an occasional mirror or frame, admiring the craftsmanship. Many of the picture frames and mirror frames were gilded in gold and silver that reflected the crimson lighting. Just then a young woman stepped out from behind a hanging rug, from behind her, Sana could see a hallway leading back. 

"May I help you?"

"We're really just looking," replied Clow as he was turning around.

The woman stood less than 5 feet tall, but still had an intimidating air to her. Her short crimson hair and large dark red-brown eyes did not seem proportioned on her small face. She wore an outfit unconventional to the time yet beautiful in and of itself. The floor length dress had long sleeves that flared at the wrists, and a slit on the right front that came to just above her knee. At the top of the slit was a round, dark forest green jewel that held two ribbons to the dress. The ribbons flowed around the woman as she walked. The hem of the dress and the ends of the sleeves were a dark red but the color faded to a peachy tan going away from the ends. It had a deep, wide V-neck but there was a strip of dark green fabric under the dress to cover more of her chest. The most curious accessory of the outfit was the long stringed necklace that she wore around her neck. The pendant that hung at the end was that of a dragon's head with a tail curving an arc over it. The jewel on the pendant gave the creature a piercing stare as it sat on her collarbone. 

"Ah! Shi-ente! I haven't heard from you in years. I'd not heard of a new shop in town."

"Please just call me Shi, the title is getting passé. And no, this is not a new shop. I inherited it from an old friend. She passed away a few months ago and I came back last week to keep this shop running."

"I understand, well, seeing as it is your shop, I assume these artifacts are not purely for show."

"Oh, Clow, you of all people should have recognized some of these pieces! I mean, you studied the ancient magic runes long before they were considered ancient," she added with a look. "When I was scouting for magical amulets and talisman I came across this pendent," pointing to the dragon hanging around her neck, "and the mirror in that corner."

We both looked at the mirror, then at each other, then at the mirror. The dusty old thing was not reflective anymore, the innumerous black spots on the glass, and the chips in the gold gilding made the piece useless and sad looking. It looked like a child who had lost its parents.

"Both of them have extraordinary powers. I'm really surprised you didn't notice it. This is The Pendant of Fury. The mirror is called Rizion Rafleta, the ancient words mean 'mirror of light' or 'shiner of the light'. The fury pendant was used to defeat the Dusk Ones hundreds of years ago in the War of Light. It brought power to the fighters on our side, but brought shame and insanity to many. Rizion Rafleta was created to shine light in the world: 'to drown the dark with rays from the burning sun,' is what the old inscription said."

"I read that Rizion was supposed lost after centuries of searching," commented Sana, quietly as a dormouse. 

Shi noticed her for the first time, and replied, "It was lost. Until three Nemages found it in an old catacomb."

"How could Nemages find something magical without magic? Especially if no one with magic had found it before?"

"The most powerful Mages may never know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AH! Disclaimer: I don't now, haven't ever, WILL never own Card Captor Sakura and co. or the Sakura story. So don't sue me!

Wow that was a long chapter… 

Nemages = non-magic users

Mages = magic users

Ente (N-te) = formal title (I made it up) meaning third level magic user

Note: There are 5 levels. Most Mages are at level 2 or 3.

Anyways. Hope you liked it. If anything confuses you leave a review or send me an email at yingfa@excite.com 

PLEASE R+R

Stay tuned for the next chapter…


	7. From Dreams to Reality to...

****

From Dreams to Reality to…

Disclaimer: I don't now, have never, and WILL never own Card Captor Sakura and co. or the Sakura story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo woke to a dark night sky. She was lying on the side of a hill; the undulating motion of the soft, green grass looked like the wind blown ocean. A small peony tree stood adjacent to a cherry tree in full bloom. She could just see a figure with dark spreading wings sitting on the opposite side of the trees. She rose to her feet and quietly walked towards the man. He slowly came into view, as she crept forward, cautiously eyeing the figure in a navy blue sweater that matched his hair. 

Before she reached him, the figure stood up. She dropped to the ground, silently cursing herself for being so nosy. But the man just stared out to the horizon where the blood red sun was setting to end the day. Another day that passed in both of their lives. Tomoyo watched in wonder as the figure began to whisper. The words were unknown to her, but the feeling in his voice was undoubtedly sad. 

Sparkles of light began to dance around him and an array of colors spiraled up into the sky, creating a pillar of light. The light condensed into a beam and something appeared in the figure's hands. A mirror. 

When the last of the light had faded and the area was dark like the dusk that was settling, the man hung his head, and cried. His tears fell onto the mirror's frame making waves in the glass as if it were water. Two, three tears fell and the waves reached every side and corner of the frame. Just as the last wave reached the frame, a bright flash of light streamed from the mirror. Tomoyo threw her arm in front of her eyes to keep from being blinded. And then it stopped as it had never happened. 

The figure, still holding the mirror, dropped to his knees and hung his head. Then he quickly raised his head and turned it hesitantly around to face her. He looked confused, and upset. Tomoyo caught her breath. 

"Eriol...?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sunlight came through the large panes of glass on the French doors, dancing across the floor to settle on Tomoyo's face. The short autumn day was coming to a close and the amber light was melting into the horizon. She sat up to find she was alone, back in her bedroom in the main house. Slightly dazzled and very dizzy, Tomoyo tried to get up out of bed and walk to the door. It took several minutes to reach the door. She had to lean on furniture to keep balanced.

She tried to open the door quietly, but the un-greased hinges squeaked slightly. She cringed at the sound.

Through the doorway she could see four of her best friends asleep against the wall outside her bedroom. Taiyo was using Suppi's stomach as a pillow and Sakura's handkerchief for a blanket. Kero was sprawled out on the floor in the middle of the hallway, belly in the air. Sakura had curled up in a window seat and was using Eriol's jacket for a cover. Tomoyo turned to look down the hallway, and found Eriol sitting in a plush chair in the library. She remembered her dream and stared at him with uncertainty. She didn't know what to think of him or the Eriol in her dream either. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo woke Sakura and promptly got smothered in a Sakura bear hug. Taiyo woke up and looked around, to find Suppi staring at her with kindness. She jumped up in the air and blushed pink. Kero remained sleeping. 

"Does anything wake him?" questioned Tomoyo.

"Only the smell of food," replied Sakura.

"*Snore* *snort* What? Food? When's breakfast?"

"And the mention of it!" came a muffled cry from Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over several plates of waffles they discussed Tomoyo's dreams.

"… I remember seeing a bright light coming from her palms, then my mind was filled with images and sounds. It was the weirdest thing, almost like the light was a jumbled set of films."

"If my assumption is correct, that light wasn't just a jumble of films… I believe it was Sana's lost memories," Eriol said in a deep, cogitative voice.

*Crickets chirping*

"You said the woman had wavy brown hair and was around your age, maybe a little younger, right? That sounds like Sana. I think it must have been almost like looking in the mirror for you. You have a striking resemblance to her," Eriol commented. He paused. "Your only problem now is sorting out the memories that were so quickly put back into your mind."

Sakura and Kero looked at Eriol in shock; Taiyo had a very serious, thoughtful look on her face.

"Now describe the other dream. It might be a warning of what is to come."

"I saw this man with wings like an angel, only they were black," began Tomoyo.

"An angel with black wings? Now that's not something you hear about everyday," quipped Sakura. "Eriol, did you happen to remember anything when you were searching yesterday?"

"Actually I did. Please note that Sana and I bought Rizion almost 635 years ago…

'An old friend of mine, Shi Seta, owned the shop where we bought Rizion. We had studied Enchantments together in our youths. She told Sana and I the story of the mirror, Rizion Rafleta and the Pendant of Fury. Apparently during the War of Light, the Dusk Ones tried to control the very center of our existence, the Earth and the Elements, with Dark magic. They had Mages casting complicated spells on the ocean waters and the air of the atmosphere. Some of the spells had to be broken by several Mages at once, and they took a lot of power to do that. Our forces could not stand up to it very long, so the most powerful Mages in the land came together and created the Pendant of Fury. It gave users of Light magic more power, but many Mages could not control that much power and went insane after breaking a curse. Even with all the problems it caused, the Pendant of Fury was used for years to unravel all of the spells cast by the Dusk Ones. The balance of power was slowly tipped in favor of the Dawn Mages until the only spell left to break was the spell of Darkness. Even with the power of the Pendant of Fury our warriors could not approach the heart of the spell without being cursed by its black aura. All of the bravest warrior mages together realized that they themselves could not fight the spell…' "

"Why not?" interrupted Taiyo.

" I'm getting to that. You see, any human or animal cannot directly fight or even create a spell. They would need magic to do that. Only magic can fight magic, and only magic can create itself. It is simply the Mage that tells the magic what he wants it to do," said Eriol.

"So what DID they do?" said Sakura, exasperated.

"They created a talisman from their magic to fight the spell of Darkness." Eriol's face began to glaze over, and his facial expression was that of a daydreamer. "The talisman encapsulated the Darkness spell. The battle within the talisman was fought for centuries, but to the rest of the magic world it was only a few agonizing minutes. Obviously, the talisman won over the Darkness spell, and the moment the battle ended, the talisman, a mirror, shone a light so bright that it covered every corner of our world with sunlight. It was said that it 'drowned the dark with rays like a burning sun,' in other words, it outshone all the minor evils in the world with its blinding powers of light magic."

The rest of the conversation continued with sudden bursts of exclamation like "WHAT?" or "Oh great…" Tomoyo had stopped listening after the story of the talisman.

* What does Sana have to do with all this… Oh I know there's something to it. But what is it? *

Tomoyo's glazed over look did not seem to catch anyone's attention. She sat quietly, mulling over her situation, still wondering when she would regain Sana's memories when the room began to spin into a black hole and…

She fainted…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'VE FINISHED IT!! TAIYO COME LOOK!

Taiyo: [Pay no attention to the crazed author. The stress has started to get to her head…]

I know, I know. You're probably asking yourself why I had her faint again. Well… honestly, I have no idea why I did that. 

Taiyo: [* Frantically moving her index finger around in circles next to her head and pointing at Kaigan. *]

Just bear with me here! The whole deal with the talisman got complicated and my brain suddenly had a breakdown. I'm having a hard enough time trying to END each chapter. 

Taiyo: [Riiight….a likely excuse…]

I know it took so long for this chapter. But I'm working here. I'm in the process of moving, and all the joyful stuff. So I'll work as much as I can on the next chapter. 

Taiyo: [Moving!! Since when?]

Since a while ago…

Taiyo: [And you didn't tell me!! I'm hurt… * Goes off and sulks in corner *]

O well… Well that's it for another chapter of Rizion..crazed name eh? Might end up changing it later.

(For those of you who got mad at me when I had her faint for the first time. If you want to flame me. Go right ahead! Just try not to swear or anything…)

[Aren't you just dying to know what's going on??]


End file.
